Fools on Olympus
Finally, April Fools on Mount Olympus. But who was the inventor of this hilarious holiday? Maybe someone no one would ever expect. Story "Hello, Athena!" The vague-looking and eccentric goddess of rainbows, Iris, said. Her pale surprised eyebrows gleamed in her sunlight, slightly blinding Athena. "Hi, I!" Athena answered her. "Inventing nicknames, are we?" Iris cheerfully asked Athena. Athena luckily brought her stone glasses, and she quickly put them on before Zephyrus came running to her, kissing her on her cheek. Before Iris could say anything, her kids and Zephyrus dragged her away. "Ah, Theeny! Inventing something ''again, are you?" The shallow and beautiful goddess of love, Aphrodite irritatingly groaned. The tough and cold-hearted goddess of the hunt, Artemis and the sweet and innocent-looking goddess of Spring, Persephone, quickly joined into their conversation, and they luckily overheard their brief conversation. "No, no, my friend Dite, I'm not inventing ''something, I'm going to invent a holiday!" Athena squealed in delight, and the goddesses exchanged confused glances. "Um...what's that?" Artemis asked, with her poor knowledge and intelligence of Athena's new updates. Athena laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Arry, aren't you the silliest little thing? Persephone, please do the honors of telling her what a holiday is. I'm too busy for that now!" Athena said. "But-but—" Persephone couldn't finish her sentence in time. "Thanks, Percy!" Athena said, and already teleported away from them. Artemis eagerly dashed to Persephone, leaning on her hands. Meanwhile, Athena, in her large cottage, dropped her large scrolls onto the ground, and went to her huge drawing board. Pandora knocked onto her door. "Theeny? Hello? Pheme told me that you're planning on a new holiday! How exciting! Maybe I can be of assistance?" Pandora eagerly asked, fluttering and batting her long eyelashes, which resembled Aphrodite's ways of attracting Ares. "Thanks for your offer, Pandy, but I'd rather work on this alone. After all, smartest goddess on Olympus! But I'm such a fool, this usually doesn't take that long for my amazing brain to generate this level of great ideas." Athena replied. "Oh. Alright, then? I guess I'll be taking off now?" Pandora asked. Athena nodded, then wondered what the new holiday would be called. She then thought to herself. "Fool. Fool...FOOL. FOOL! YES!!!" Athena bellowed. She hit her drawing board in success, and rushed out to try her idea. In the center of Mount Olympus, she found the five major goddesses of Mount Olympus in the middle of the town square, sitting on small benches. "Hey! Dite! I—have—to—tell—you—something." Athena panted. "Yesss...?" Aphrodite batted her eyelashes like what Pandora did to her. "You have an arachne on your face." Athena tricked, silently laughing to see if her plan would work. Aphrodite had no idea that a spider would actually be on her perfect face, without thinking, she started flailing her arms rapidly and banging her head on the nearest floor, scraping it on the ground, making it covered with mud. "Whoa! Whoa! It was just a joke! Because...April Fools!" Athena taunted. Aphrodite seemed like she wanted to murder Athena, now she found out that she had to wash all the dirt on her face. "What a nice idea. Though I will not contribute to this holiday. Maybe dear Zeus might let this holiday happen." The prideful Queen goddess, Hera said. Hera sent a brainwave to Zeus, and Iris caught Zeus' brainwave onto a blank sheet of parchment. "'Yes, Theeny poo, I do approve well of this holiday. Congratulations to my favorite daughter ever, on one of her many inventions working out! From your loving father, Zeus. '" Iris read out aloud. Athena squealed out loud and jumped around, with the five other goddesses hugging Athena. Hera simply gave Athena a pat on the back, and left the five of them to go shopping. Iris' wings lift them up in air, and they did a large group hug, to celebrate their lovely holiday. They did all notice this, and found that Iris stayed quiet for a while. Just then, she started speaking. "Eww. Aphro! You're all icky!" Iris exclaimed. "Now we have to clean the mud of ALL our faces!" Iris dropped them all, and they plummeted from the sky. She summoned a small bed of clouds, and set them down on the dirty ground, and slowly floated to safety. "April Fools!" Iris joked. The five of them all laughed. Now, April Fools Day was officially on April the first, to celebrate another one of Athena's many accomplishments as a culture to all on Earth. Category:Founder-created